U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,589 (Inventor: OSUNA-DIAZ; Publication Date: Jan. 7, 1992) discloses an arrangement for independently controlling shutoff and flow to a cavity gate in a multicavity injection mold apparatus, in which a plurality of valve pins is mounted to a movable holder plate. Each of the valve pins is aligned with a cavity gate and are movable thereinto to control shutoff. A plurality of fixed position plunger sleeves is mounted to a respective valve pin and is adjustably positioned with respect to a restriction feature in the supply passage upstream of the associated gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,535 (Inventor: SHIMIZU; Publication Date: May 2, 2000) discloses an injection molding machine including a processing pin provided in a fixed mold side is provided. A movable member is arranged in a space between the fixed mold and a fixed plate, the processing pin can be moved forward and backward together with the movable member with rear end portion thereof fixed to the movable member. An end portion of the processing pin is inserted into a mold plate so that it can go in and out of a gate or a cavity by the forward and backward movement of the movable member moved by a drive unit. The above construction can eliminate positional limitation due to a position of a projecting pin in a conventional injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,916 (Inventor: SCHAD et al.; Publication Date: Aug. 21, 2001) discloses a failsafe device, or pressure relief mechanism, for a shooting pot actuator in an injection molding machine. The shooting pot actuator has a multiple pusher rods mounted on one, or more, plates. Moving the plate holding the pusher rods depresses the shooting pot injection pistons and injects molten material into a number of mold cavities. To avoid damage to the machine from the pusher rods if an injection piston seizes, a failsafe device is used to mount the pusher rods to the plates. A shearing member is interposed, or sandwiched, between first and second apertures. Typically, the shearing member is a plate that, in normal operating conditions, blocks rearward movement of the pusher rod. However, when a predetermined shear force is applied to the shear plate, the shearing member shears and the pusher rod retracts within the channel, thereby alleviating the pressure. The fail-safe device can be paired with a seizure detection system, using a laser beam, which detects piston and valve gate seizure, and provides appropriate notification or control signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,641 (Inventor: NAKANISHI; Publication Date: Jun. 29, 2004) discloses a stack injection molding apparatus has first and second arrays of valve gate injection nozzles and separate mechanisms for independently actuating the nozzles of each array. A separate reciprocating yoke plate engages the valve pin of each nozzle array, and is actuated by either one centrally located actuator or a pair of symmetrically located actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,834 (Inventor: BABIN et al.; Publication Date: Nov. 11, 2007) discloses an adjustment device for a valve pin on an injection molding machine, and particularly on a multi-cavity machine, having a plurality of valve pins mounted on a common yoke plate which is actuated by a common actuator. The adjustment device includes a valve pin holder for holding the valve pin, and a locking member. The valve pin holder has two threaded portions. The first threaded portion is adjustable within a threaded receiving hole in the yoke plate. The second threaded portion is received by the locking member. The locking member has a bottom shoulder which butts against the yoke plate, and retains the valve pin holder in place.